Fiber optic cables typically interconnect to printed circuit boards or modules when there is a need to route light to active or passive optical devices. In these situations, there is often limited space as printed circuit boards may be stacked in arrays with many neighboring boards. Therefore, low profile connections may be used. FIG. 1 shows a prior art system for interconnecting fiber optic cables to printed circuit boards. A fiber optic cable is interconnected to a board-mounted device that has a connectorized cable extending therefrom. The interconnection portion is mounted to a clip that may be soldered or screwed to the printed circuit board. Although this solution provides a low-profile interconnection, there are situations where the fiber length from the active or passive component is very short, limiting the ability to manipulate an interconnection component. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved circuit board-mounted interconnection component that can function with very short fiber cable lengths while maintaining connection between single-fiber or multiple-fiber ferrules.